


Welcomed, Not Wild

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess), ariestess



Series: The Last Temptation of OQ [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, OQ Book Week 2020, Pets, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/ariestess
Summary: At the far end of the small pantry, not ten feet from them, sitting up on its haunches is a small pale brown mouse with a white belly casually nibbling on the shell of a peanut in its paws that is nearly its same size.  The tiny whiskers twitch with each bite of shell or peanut.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: The Last Temptation of OQ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2
Collections: OQ Book Week





	Welcomed, Not Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13 April 2020  
> Word Count: 1300  
> Written for: OQBookWeek 2020  
> Inspiration: _Stuart Little_ by E.B. White  
> Summary: At the far end of the small pantry, not ten feet from them, sitting up on its haunches is a small pale brown mouse with a white belly casually nibbling on the shell of a peanut in its paws that is nearly its same size. The tiny whiskers twitch with each bite of shell or peanut.  
> Spoilers: Non-magical, modern AU set within the cloistered walls of a small town Catholic church and Aurora, CO. Everything we know of these characters is up for grabs and not set in stone. This particular fic takes place about five weeks after the events of "Scars".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: The Last Temptation of OQ  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, okay, so I couldn't help myself with this one, though it did end up a lot more tooth-rottingly cuter than I expected. I regret nothing. Regina in full on mama mode with her new little friend and Robin needing to be won over just felt so right! And yeah, maybe I interpreted the book theme a little broadly here, but I think it still worked…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None at the moment, but Taylor is the best cheerleader out there!

"Robin?"

"Hmm?" 

He looks up to see her staring into the pantry without moving. One hand is on her belly, growing larger every day to house their twin boys, the other on the pantry door. Her expression is intently curious, but he can see the fear casting a certain set to her shoulders predicating a potential need to run.

"Can you come here?" Her voice is low, almost a whisper. "Move slowly and quietly. I don't want you to spook him into running."

That piques his curiosity, so he sets aside the paper and carefully gets up from the kitchen table to join her. Standing behind his fiancée, his arm automatically goes around her waist to settle a hand over hers on her belly as he stares into the pantry. "What are we loo-- Well, hello there."

At the far end of the small pantry, not ten feet from them, sitting up on its haunches is a small pale brown mouse with a white belly casually nibbling on the shell of a peanut in its paws that is nearly its same size. The tiny whiskers twitch with each bite of shell or peanut. Robin is intrigued.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Regina asks, a note of awe in her voice that is usually reserved for discussions of their sons or her religious beliefs. "So beautiful, so precious…"

"Love, it's a wild animal. We really should get it out of the house before it attracts others. Lord help us if it has already." Then he considers what the mouse is eating. "And where did it get a peanut? We don't have any of those in the house, do we?"

Regina shakes her head slowly, never taking her gaze from the mouse. Robin would find her fascination adorable if it weren't for the fact that this creature could cause harm to her and their unborn sons. "Maybe he brought it in from outside. It is starting to get chilly, and we're likely in for a nasty winter."

"I'm going to need to buy some trap--"

"Don't you dare!" Regina whirls around to face him, horror written plain on her face at his suggestion. "Don't kill him, Robin Maistín! He is someone's son! Would you want someone to kill one of our sons for simply wishing to be somewhere warm to eat a meal?"

The tears filling her eyes tug at his heart. "What would you have me do, Regina? He's a wild rodent that could carry diseases to harm you and the babies."

"A live trap. Something that won't kill him. _Please_ , Robin, let him live and release him out by the lake. Can we do that instead? It's far enough away that he won't be able to find his way back and you can call an exterminator to make sure the house is otherwise secured against rodents, but please don't kill this one."

Robin studies her face for a long moment, can feel how important this is to her. "All right, love, I won't kill this one unless there is absolutely no other way about it. Is that all right?" At her relieved smile and nod, he also nods and kisses her gently. Glancing over her shoulder, he blinks. "It would appear we still have an audience, Regina."

The words are no more than out of his mouth when time seems to simultaneously speed up and slow down at once, entirely out of his control. Without thought, Regina turns around and crouches down with more grace than she should for twenty-one weeks pregnant with twins. She holds out a hand just above the floor, palm up and clicks her tongue in a particular cadence he's never heard before. He wants to stop her, but he can't move, can only watch mutely as the mouse shoves the peanut it's pulled from the shell into its mouth then scampers across the way and up into her hand. Sitting there, it removes the peanut again and starts to eat, showing no signs of fear at being in her hand.

"Regina, what are you doing?" he finally asks.

"It's fine, my love. He's fine. Aren't you, my little one?" she asks sweetly, giggling when the mouse looks up at her, sniffing the air delicately before returning to its meal. "We'll need something to put it in temporarily until we can purchase a proper cage for our little friend here."

"No. I absolutely forbid it. This is a wild--"

"This is a harmless mouse who shows no fear of me," she says, other hand reaching out to stroke one finger down its back. The mouse continues to eat its peanut, chittering softly at her and leaning into her touch when she moves to pet it again. "You understand what I'm saying, don't you, little one? You'll need a name."

Robin stares at her as if she's gone mad to be talking to a wild mouse as if it's a child or a cherished pet. "Regina…"

"I think we have a five gallon bucket in the garage and some spare window screening left over. Will you get that and a couple of bricks to put over the top to hold the screening down while we're off to get the cage? I think I know exactly what Stuart needs."

"Stuart?" he asks, startled when the mouse turns to face him at the name, leaning toward him a bit.

"Yes, Stuart. As in Stuart Little, like we've been reading to the boys." She turns to smile at him, that bright, unfettered smile that he adores. "I think Stuart will let you pet him now, Robin, if you're gentle."

Robin's eyes move between Regina's face and the mouse -- _Stuart, you git_ \-- for a moment before throwing caution to the wind and putting his faith in God as he stretches out a finger toward the tiny creature in Regina's palm. The mouse sniffs at his finger briefly before rubbing his head against it just like a cat would. Robin blinks in surprise before petting the surprisingly soft fur a couple of times.

"See?" There's more than a hint of smugness in Regina's tone. "I told you he's safe. So we can go get him a proper cage and toys and treats and food? And maybe find a vet that will check him out?"

Robin chuckles, still petting the mouse. "You're already starting to go into nesting mode, aren't you, love?" When she shrugs, he presses a kiss to her temple. "All right, let me see what I can find. But first, let me help you up, so you can sit at the table with Stuart. This can't be comfortable for you right now. Stuart, you get yourself comfortable in Regina's palm and don't move. We don't want you hurt either."

He begins to mentally chastise himself for talking to a mouse when the blasted little thing tilts its head to the side briefly, then simply curls up in a little ball in the middle of Regina's palm with the remaining bit of its peanut. Robin's chuckle is soft and genuine as he gets to his feet and helps Regina stand, hovering as she makes her way to the table to sit down before pulling his plate over in front of her.

"Let's see if he wants the last bits of my scrambled eggs while I find that makeshift cage for him, yeah?"

"Thank you, Robin."

"Anything for you, love," he says with a soft kiss to her lips. He then pets the mouse again. "And for our newest member of the family, too, apparently." He starts to walk away, then comes back and says with a smile, "Welcome to the family, Stuart. I hope you live a long life with us and that our boys get to know you and remember you."


End file.
